A man and his Cait Sith
by Tseng
Summary: A lucky gambler finds himself working for Shinra, Inc. in a plot to kill off Avalanche... (the first of a small series if you guys like the first part) Also, please reply so I know whether or not to write another- this is my first fic!!!


Shinra Inc.  
Mandatory log  
{Prisoner 52471}  
Revee  
  
Day 1  
  
Today started off extremely lucky for me. Right off the bat,   
it's my birthday... always a plus. Everyone has good fortune on his   
or her birthday, so I quickly headed for my favorite casino, the Gold  
Saucer. It took every penny of my meager savings to travel to the   
other continent, buy a one-day pass to the Gold Saucer, and then to   
actually begin placing bets. Well, I will happily report that I   
nearly doubled my savings in the first hour I was there!! Enthused   
by my newfound wealth, I decided to buy a fortune for 2 GP from one   
of the many toysaurus mogs around the place.   
That's when things started getting weird. The mog started   
hopping around and shaking its arms and legs. It then spat out a   
fortune that read: 'You win the prize. Your lucky color is white and  
the sun shines brightly upon your feet. Turn around to receive your   
fate.' Confused and more than a little angry with my fortune, I   
turned around to find myself surrounded by men in suits. Naturally I   
felt scared and tried to flee them. One of the men stepped forward   
however and told me, "Do not worry Mr. Revee, we have come to offer   
you a job."  
I frowned suspiciously, "Huh? What kind of job? And who are  
you and how do you know my name?!?"  
The man smiled as the others closed in around me.   
"We are the Shinra."   
  
Suddenly I saw only blackness...   
  
Day 3  
  
I now know that I was struck in the back of the head with a   
small club. A hatred is brewing inside of me...  
I'm a member of the Shinra staff now. For some reason they want me,   
and are subsequently forcing me to work for them.   
  
...beginning to miss being a poor gambler out on the crowded   
racetracks back in the Saucer...  
  
Day 14  
  
They call me "free", but I'm not. I am a slave to Shinra, Inc., on   
a work release program. Last night they brought me to see President   
Shinra. He said that they were tracking a very important person, and  
a small group of mercenaries called Avalanche kept getting in the   
way. Shinra promised me freedom, and anything else I wanted if I   
would agree to help them. At first I was appalled by the idea... but  
after some consideration I recalled a news story about Avalanche   
destroying a whole sector in Midgar. Thousands had died. So what do  
I care if one murderer kills another one? Shinra was willing to set   
me free, and give me any amount of money. I eventually agreed. I   
had to agree; no one ever says "no" to President Shinra...  
  
Day 20  
  
The executives at Shinra, Inc. seem to have developed some   
elaborate scheme to infiltrate the Avalanche party. Personally, I   
don't think it will work, but what do I care? Those terrorists   
deserve to die... maybe Shinra and Avalanche will be killed in this   
little plan of theirs-   
Not going to happen... I've just learned that somehow I will be the   
one that leads them to their doom. The executives won't fill me in   
on the details yet... I hope they don't ask me to murder anyone...  
  
Day 25  
  
Each day they give me a little more freedom and treat me better.   
Most of the executives know my name and are in a rush to please me.   
Life as a Shinra employee isn't turning out to be half-bad. In a   
couple more weeks I should be free to roam where I wish (as long as   
it's within the boundaries of the Shinra complex). The plan is   
slowly starting to unravel itself. The Shinra people are following   
Sephiroth... Sephiroth! I might have begun to cooperate sooner if I   
had known that the hero of Midgar was involved. I always thought   
that he had been killed somehow. I also know that the plan involves   
that weird toysaurus. Oh, and they tell me that if Avalanche doesn't  
fall into any of the Shinra traps, Sephiroth will kill them. I'm   
now convinced that these people are truly bad... I mean... if   
Sephiroth would feel the need to kill them.  
  
Day 37  
  
Everything is turning out for the best. I now have my own   
suite on the 55th floor of the Shinra building. I wander the endless  
maze of floors here. President Shinra put me on the payroll just   
like any other employee... and I am already earning more than that   
stupid Heidggar is. I'm beginning to think that I'll just stay here   
when this whole thing is all over.  
They have just made me aware of the whole plan. I'm to be a spy...   
controlling that toysaurus mog by remote from inside the Shinra   
building. I don't need to do anything else but inform Shinra of all   
that goes on within the Avalanche party. Apparently Avalanche is   
tracking Sephiroth too... and the Shinra don't want them to get to   
Sephiroth. President Shinra tells me that those terrorists plan to   
murder Sephiroth! I am now totally loyal to Shinra, Inc.; no body   
messes with Sephiroth! I still don't know why they've chosen me to   
take control of that damn fortune machine, but I no longer care.  
  
Day 41  
  
Everything is going according to plan. In order to   
infiltrate the Avalanche party, I have to read up on them and   
practice acting as a friend. When I opened their file, there were   
pictures of all of them. I've seen them before... I could never   
forget that one... the big black one with a gun arm... I saw them in   
the subway in Midgar before I was working for the Shinra. The big   
guy, Barret, told me to shut up and hit me... all of the creeps come   
out on those subway systems; it's why nobody decent rides them   
anymore. That was right after they had blown up a reactor. I   
started to hate them even more when I saw a picture of Barret's   
daughter, Marlene. The man I hated so much for his unhealthy views   
on life had a daughter...  
  
I need some time to think.....  
  
Day 42  
  
Long thought has only confused me more. I want to hate   
Barret and his friends, but Marlene... And two of the party were   
women, why would they want to be a terrorist? Thoughts of what   
they're like andif they really were the cold blooded murderers Shinra  
swears that they are plague my mind.   
This assignment just gotten more complicated than I thought. These   
are real people that are fighting for a reason... what exactly is   
that reason? It is also now that I remember how I originally became   
a Shinra employee... who is the realthreat, and more importantly, who  
are the real murderers?  
  
Meanwhile I'm getting a lot of harassment from that fat idiot   
Heidggar. He laughs so stupidly I just want to punch him. The fool   
is so jealous of my salary he has all of the guards try to trip me   
with their guns. Heidggar enjoys laughing at me as I try to move up   
a floor only to find that all of the security codes have been   
changed. President Shinra has told old Heidggar to stop but is too   
busy to enforce any punishment. Lately I've ducked out of the   
security cameras to escape Heidggar. Some of the guards and I are   
planning to shut that dumb donkey up for good...  
  
Day 43  
  
Today I went to speak with the president. Shinra has all of   
the answers I require, I asked about everything that has been   
troubling me. He was about to say something when an alarm went off.  
The President turned to me, "Please come back tomorrow so we can...   
discuss these issues. For now I have to deal with your pals, it   
seems that Avalanche has broken into the building. I would stay on   
the upper floors if I were you, those fools will kill anyone that   
gets in their way."  
  
"B.. but..... what if-"  
  
He cut me off, "Don't worry, this is all going according to plan.   
We may not need your services after all..."  
  
With that President Shinra went off to deal with the rebels. I   
suddenly became afraid for my life... yet also felt compelled to   
make contact with the group I now know so well. Without thinking of   
my safety, I suddenly rushed off to go lie down. I needed to think   
and rest...  
  
  
Avalanche gradually made their way up the floors. Guards   
were being ordered to fight them... ordered to replace the ones that   
Avalanche was killing. I decided that it wouldn't be safe to venture  
back to my personal quarters so I hung out near the gym and tried to   
sleep.   
Then they came. The terrorists made their way to my floor and   
started snooping around. Apparently they were trying to find easy   
access to the next floor. I continued to lie there on the bed...   
pretending to sleep. One of them even came up to me... but I feared   
to say anything and mumbled and rolled over to face the wall. I   
squeezed my eyes shut tight, waiting for my death- but the Avalanche  
left me alone and went away!  
  
My fear eventually subsided and I made up my mind to follow   
them... from a distance. They fought bravely and with fierceness   
that most could never match. As each guard fell I hated them   
more... yet a respect began to swell for them. This Avalanche was   
fighting for a cause... a cause that I had not yet figured out   
yet... but one that was worth more than their own lives...  
  
But they did not fight valiantly enough, for they were eventually   
caught and brought before the President. Barret was particularly   
angry... though from my distance I couldn't tell what he was raving   
about. They were then sent to a prison until a proper execution   
could be arranged...   
All were manhandled, including one of the girls. The other one   
though, the one in pink carrying a staff, Aeris I think; was treated   
with such care... for some reason Shinra wanted her safe and   
unharmed.....  
  
All went dark as I found my way back to President Shinra. I   
couldn't see my hand in front of my face... but I could hear. What I  
heard will forever echo throughout my soul. It was the sound of   
dying men... being hacked to bits by a sword perhaps...  
Then, just as quickly as the lights went out, they came back on with   
painful brightness. I ran to see the President... none of this was   
part of the plan. Then I found him... lying across his desk... dead.  
  
President Shinra was dead.  
  
And the culprit was unmistakable... none other than Sephiroth.  
  
All is in chaos... and a madman is on the loose.   



End file.
